


5 Times Minerva McGonagall Kept Wolfstar a Secret +1 Time She Didn't

by phoenixserpens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 +1, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minerva Won't Take Any Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixserpens/pseuds/phoenixserpens
Summary: Remus and Sirius are together, but it's a secret from everyone except the Marauders. Minerva protects her Lions, even if they don't know it's her.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 49
Kudos: 559





	5 Times Minerva McGonagall Kept Wolfstar a Secret +1 Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr post:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cc/f0/b7/ccf0b7d7b39fa686f1f0f500300e23e9.jpg  
> And another one I can’t find about Minerva turning a blind eye about a happy drunk Remus Lupin under the effects of Butterbeer.
> 
> Warning, there is homophobia in the 4th and +1 scene, it is implied in the 3rd scene.  
> I don't own Harry Potter.

**1)** Minerva McGonagall wasn’t blind. She was a cat animagus. Of _course_ she could see when students were passing notes. And of course it was the Marauders again.

James was paying attention, as he always did in Transfiguration. Peter was trying to pay attention, but he looked hopelessly lost. Minerva sighed. She would meet with him again after class.

Remus was paying attention too. The full moon was four nights ago, and she could hear him howl while she was patrolling the grounds. He had a few fresh scratches, with a slight frown on his face as he copied down his notes.

And Sirius Black, was neither paying attention, nor lost in space. Rather, he was quickly writing a note, looking covertly from side to side, hunching over to keep anyone from seeing it. She watched him scribble out what he wrote, and write out a new sentence. He rolled it up with a flick of his wand, and had launched it to his right when Minerva plucked it out of the air.

She had never seen the color drain so fast from someone’s face before.

She took her time opening the note, watching the hush go over the classroom as they realized that Sirius was going to get in trouble again and that his note would become common knowledge.

It was Minerva’s policy to read notes out loud. If it was anything inappropriate, she would censor it, but she was renowned for being uncharacteristically blunt as she read out the love confessions and drunken memories of Hogwarts’ students. It was a good deterrent to those who would distract others in her class.

She wasn’t heartless, of course. She wouldn’t read out anything specific to a person, and would usually hide the recipient’s name. If there was ever a personal confession, she would make up a quick lie to protect the student. Discipline of a class was never worth one students’ pain.

Therefore, it came as a shock when Sirius Black, of all people, would be so terrified when she grabbed his note. In all of their years together, he had never written anything to be scared of. She had had to draw the line a few times and censor his notes over the explicit description of what he would do to male genitalia if given the chance, but even then, he had never flinched.

He stared at her with pleading eyes as she opened the note.

It was simple, four words underneath scribbled-out sentences.

_I love you, Remus._

She let a steely look rest on her face as she stared at Sirius. He had taken a deep breath, steeling himself for his note to be read out loud, and she saw his hand shake.

Internally, Sirius was screaming. He could always play off his note as a joke, a quick sentiment after a funny one-liner. But still, he knew it would shove Remus further into his shell, no matter how outlandishly he would minimize it.

Minerva had suspected something was going on between Sirius and Remus, but she never expected a confirmation like this.

It took her a quarter of a second to decide what to do.

“Zonko’s. Next Saturday. Dungbombs for Filch.”

She raised an eyebrow at Sirius, walking towards his desk. “Well now, Mr. Black. It seems that you were making some plans for the weekend, hmm?”

“No, definitely not, Professor,” he replied cheekily. “I was of course referring to a previous excursion, in which no Dungbombs were purchased whatsoever.”

Minerva saw the relief on his face as he spoke, confirming her decision to be the right one. “Well, I suppose I’ll leave this with your Prefect,” she said, dropping the note on Remus’ desk. “Perhaps he can keep an eye out for contraband on your behalf.”

“That sounds wonderful, Minnie,” Sirius grinned. The gratitude in his eyes was genuine, so she turned and walked back to her desk.

She looked back at the class just in time to see Remus open the note, and watch his cheeks darken with a blush as a tiny smile crept over his face.

**2)** “ _Students out of bed!_ ” Minerva heard Filch growl. She rolled her eyes and transformed from her cat form into her human form, and met him in the second floor corridor outside the library.

“What makes you think that, Filch?” She asked coldly. He annoyed her sometimes. She had helped most of her lions sneak down to the kitchens for some hot chocolate when they were homesick or stressed at one point or another, and his zealousness was truly ridiculous. Enough of them had been stopped that she would now take them herself rather than risk him terrifying them.

He grinned. “I saw some doors close when they should have been closed already, and the voices shouting, “stop him!” were also a tip off.”

Minerva sighed. Damn it. “Alright, I’ll check the outside of the school. You stay inside.” She waited for Filch to nod before transforming into a cat, and following the scents outside.

It was the Marauders again.

Fuck.

She followed their scents down to the Black Lake before being met with the ridiculous sight of Remus holding a poster from a bed, Sirius attempting to hold him back, James trying to hold Sirius back, and Peter holding onto James.

She was about to transform when Remus shouted “ _Accio_ squid!” and pointed the poster towards the lake.

Nothing happened for a second, and she had enough time to hear Sirius shout at Remus, “That’s not how you summon a giant squid, you idiot!” before they were picked up by a tentacle rising out of the lake and were snatched underwater.

James and Peter panicked, their hands going to their pockets to draw their wands. Minerva ran by them and went back into her human form, brandishing her wand.

“ _Accio_ Sirius and Remus.” She spoke calmly but firmly, and within a few seconds, Remus and Sirius flew out of the lake, clinging to each other. They landed in a heap of sodden robes at her feet.

She drew in a breath to start lecturing them, but was stopped at the sound of a quiet giggle.

It had come from a smiling Remus.

Sirius looked at him, and was met with a clumsy kiss, so forceful that he toppled backward, taking Remus’ weight onto himself with an “oof.” They kissed for a few seconds before Sirius realized that he was kissing Remus in front of McGonagall. He pushed Remus up, so they sat almost next to each other, looking up at their professor.

James’ voice broke the silence. “I’m sorry, Professor. We didn’t know that he could get drunk from Butterbeer, so when he grabbed the poster and wanted to get the squid, we tried to follow him-”

“That’s enough, Mr. Potter.” Minerva said, before looking down at the two boys. She didn’t miss how Sirius had shouldered his way in front of Remus, as if to protect him, or how scared Remus looked, at odds from the happiness and joy of the kiss a minute ago.

“I trust that the four of you can figure out how to make it back to Gryffindor Tower without alerting Mr. Filch?” She asked.

Sirius and Remus nodded.

“Good. He should be near the library, or at least he was a few minutes ago. Goodnight.” And with that, Minerva nodded at the boys and walked away. A few seconds later, she heard quiet laughter coming from the group and smiled to herself. They’d never tell a soul.

**3)** A string of recent pranks made Minerva decide to go visit Hogsmeade and use her presence as a deterrent for any students who wished to enter Zonko’s. Her eyes were out for the Marauders, but any potential copycats were catalogued for future reference.

Curiously, the four boys never went into Zonko’s at all. They stopped at Quality Quidditch supplies for James, Tomes and Scrolls for Remus and Peter, and Sirius tried to convince the others to go into the Hog’s Head, but none of the others agreed.

They went into The Three Broomsticks for lunch, and Minerva followed them. If she happened to want a drink after listening to the group all day, so be it.

Any other teacher would need to do the same.

While she was at the bar, she noticed Lily Evans joining the four boys and not batting an eye when she smirked at Remus and Sirius holding hands. The boys blushed as she sat down next to James, and then it was James’ turn to blush as Lily grabbed his hand.

Minerva would never admit it, but she was pleased. Seeing her Lions happy was getting rarer the older they grew, and she would take their happiness when they could.

Upon the door opening to admit a gaggle of Slytherins, she frowned at Remus and Sirius dropping their hands and scooting apart. Apparently, their relationship was still a secret, and her lips thinned as she remembered how notoriously homophobic Slytherin House was.

Discreetly, she cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm over the group. If anyone was going to bother her Lions, it wasn’t going to be on her watch.

**4)** Groaning at the idiocy of her third years, Minerva continued grading papers until she was interrupted by a wild-eyed Sirius slamming open her door, with Remus following behind. Sirius had a fresh bruise on his jaw, and Remus, to her shock, was pulling on a tied up and gagged Severus Snape’s arm. Minerva stood upright and with a wave of her hand, shut the door to her office. She took a deep breath before ungagging Severus and rounding with a glare on Sirius and Remus.

“How _dare_ you two use magic on a fellow student? What do you have to say for yourselves? I thought you had gotten over your petty bullying, but this has gone too far. Well?” She hissed out.

Sirius was shaking with tension and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Severus.

“I saw those two fairies _kissing_.” He spat out. “It was a disgusting display. I had to hit Black to make them stop. I was aiming for them both, but Lupin moved out of my way. And then they tied me up and gagged me and brought me here. I will be going directly to Slughorn, mark my words. And then, I will be telling each and every one of the members of my house how twisted you two really are.”

“That is enough, Mr. Snape!” Minerva cut him off with a shout. She cast a silencing spell over him before turning to Remus and Sirius. “Is that true?”

Remus nodded. Sirius nodded as well and then spoke. “After he punched me, he started saying things like that. We were scared that he was going to run off, so we tied him up and decided to bring him here. We only gagged him when,” his voice broke and a tear ran down his cheek. “When he said that we deserved to be castrated, like what Muggles did back in the middle of the century, and thrown to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, since we could try and get our “queerness” tortured out of us.” He made quotations around the word.

Minerva sat down heavily before looking up at the two boys. Her voice was low but strong when she said, “He was absolutely incorrect. You two love each other. It isn’t wrong, and you do not deserve to have any of those things happen to you. You are safe at Hogwarts. I give you my word.”

She cast _Stupefy_ at Severus before standing up and walking around her desk to give both Sirius and Remus fierce hugs. She cast _Episky_ on Sirius’ jaw and stood back facing them.

“Thank you for coming to me. I am incredibly impressed with the restraint the both of you showed. Frankly, I don’t know if I would have had the same willpower if that had been said to me. Goodness knows I’ve heard it enough myself.”

Sirius and Remus’ eyes widened. Remus stepped forward to give her an equally fierce hug. When he let go, she looked the two boys in the eyes.

“Now, I would like you to both know that this is one of the only cases in which I will offer this, as I do not offer it willy-nilly, but we could do this two different ways. I could take house points from Slytherin and order Mr. Snape to never speak of this. He would have detention for the rest of the year, and all extracurricular privileges revoked.”

Remus nodded. “Okay. What’s the other option?”

Minerva took a second to compose herself before replying. “I Obliviate Mr. Snape of his memories of the last twenty minutes, but no detention will occur, nor points be taken. I would caution you that Obliviation is not to be taken lightly, but the danger you two may find yourselves in would negate that.”

She walked over to the bookshelves on the side of her office and began to neaten them. She wanted to give Remus and Sirius the privacy they needed, but it was only a short minute later that they decided.

Sirius spoke for them. “We want him to be Obliviated. I’d be all for taking points off, but if he were to ever tell someone, you’re right.” He looked grim. “Most of the pureblood families are too traditional. We wouldn’t be safe, and they might drag Remus being a werewolf into this as well.”

“Very well, then. Will you two be okay to head up to the tower after this? It’s best if you weren’t here when I wake him up.” Sirius and Remus nodded before thanking her and leaving. She hoped they would be alright.

Once they were gone, Minerva performed the Memory Charm on Severus. When she woke him up, there was no mention of Remus and Sirius’ sexualities, so she sent him on his way. It rankled her to not be able to punish him further, but she knew it was mainly his family and house driving him to homophobia. She resolved to talk to Albus that night at dinner about introducing laws in the Wizengamot to protect people with different sexual orientations and gender identities. She was sick and tired of not being able to protect her students once they left Hogwarts. It was time for a change.

**5)** Minerva McGonagall was in a bind. While padding through the corridors late at night, she had heard two students find their way into a broom cupboard. By now, most prefects would have gone to bed, so she wasted no time in walking towards them, transforming as she went. She was almost at the cupboard when she heard voices coming from it, so she paused outside.

“ _C’mon, Moony. It’s close to the full moon, you’ve been on edge for days._ ”

“ _Pads, we can get caught. I know I’m a prefect, but still._ ”

Minerva cursed as she realized who the voices belonged to. She was about to open the door when she heard footsteps coming closer, and she cursed again. She could either bust Remus and Sirius, or whoever was in the hallway.

A low chuckle sounded, then, “ _That’s part of the fun. Trust me, everyone’s going to be asleep. If you’re really dead set though, it’s alright. We can head back to the tower,_ ” the voice trailed off.

“ _If we get caught, this is on you._ ” Two laughs echoed in the cupboard. “ _Alright, go on-_ ” the voice choked off with a moan, just in time for Minerva to wonder if she could safely Obliviate herself.

She made up her mind and shot every Silencing Charm and Notice-Me-Not Spell she could at the door before Lily Evans and Emmeline Vance rounded the corner.

“Ms. Evans, Ms. Vance. What are you two doing up so late?” She asked.

Lily grinned at her McGonagall. “Hi Professor. I was just finishing up my patrol, but Emmeline wanted to come with me so we could review for Potions tomorrow.”

Emmeline nodded in agreement. “We have a quiz on the exact recipes for Polyjuice Potion, the Draught of Living Death, and Felix Felicis. I thought it would be better to review with Lily rather than stay up and cry while reviewing until sunrise.”

“Indeed, that was a wise decision. Now, off to bed you too, and don’t forget the Lacewing Flies in the Polyjuice!” Minerva said with a wink. The girls grinned weakly and headed off, eager to sleep.

Minerva had missed her chance to safely catch Remus and Sirius, but seeing as how they were still keeping things private, it was for the best that she had hidden them rather than letting Emmeline find out. She sighed. She could either wait for Remus and Sirius to be done, open the door and catch them in the act, scarring all three of them for life, or she could undo the spells and run far, far away before she could hear any more from that cupboard.

She went with the third option, and vowed that Remus and Sirius would owe her for life after this.

**+1)** The Order meeting was particularly raucous, and Minerva felt a headache coming on. They had been arguing for an hour over how to best bring Harry over from Privet Drive to Grimmauld Place, and hearing the constant shrieks of Mrs. Black in the entryway was driving her insane.

Albus had left half an hour in, the coward, leaving her to supervise the rest of the idiots.

During a lull in the chaos, Sirius held his head in his hands and groaned. “I wish my mother would just shut up.”

Minerva leaned over to talk to him. “Why can’t you remove her from the wall, again?”

Sirius sighed. “Because I need to be married and “strengthen the magic of the household” in order to prove myself worthy to not need help with the next generation, or some bullshit along that line.”

“Then get married, asshole,” Tonks grumbled. She hadn’t gotten over setting Mrs. Black off with her clumsiness during each of the past three meetings.

Sirius sighed even more dramatically than before. “I would, but alas, I’m not interested in any wizards I know.” He didn’t see Remus’s face drop, but Minerva did.

“Wizards?” Spat out a voice from down the table. “I would rather hear Walburga scream nonstop than have to witness your marriage to another wizard.”

“If it would shut her up, Snivellus, I’d do a lot worse than simply marrying a fellow wizard,” Sirius retorted.

That set off an argument along the table. Only a few people agreed with Snape, but the volume rose in the room until Mrs. Black’s portrait started screaming again.

It was the last straw for Minerva.

“Enough!” She stood up and roared at the rest of the table. Everyone stared at her in shock before she stalked from the room. She walked to the portrait before casting the strongest Silencing Charm she could, and headed back into the dining room. The voices had started up again, so she cast a Silencing Charm over all of them as well.

“Now. I have taught almost everyone in this room, and I have had it _up to here_ with your behavior. First of all, Sirius,” she turned and looked at him. “You are going to schedule your wedding with Remus right now. I know that you were lying _because I saw you two kissing when I walked in the room_. If it will resolve any of the issues around here, do it. You two deserve some happiness. I have covered for you since Hogwarts, and been scarred for life in the process. Get your _shit_ together, Sirius.”

Minerva wasn’t sure if Sirius, or Remus, for that matter, were still breathing, but she continued on.

“And if anyone here, and I do mean _anyone_ , gets it in their mind to be rude, vicious, or in any way homophobic to these two gentlemen, I will personally duel you and knock some sense into your thick skull. They have been through hell. It would be very wise of you to let them be. Are we clear?” Her voice had risen, ending in almost a shout.

Nods were seen around the table. It had been a while since most of them had been at Hogwarts, and it had clearly been too long since she had intimidated them all. She grinned to herself. It was like yelling at first years who thought they could talk back.

“Now, I think we are all done for the night. Moody will lead a group of people to Privet Drive, pick Harry up, and fly from there to Grimmauld Place. Tonks will set up a prize vacation for the Dursleys, and Albus will send out a message when it is time to bring Harry here. Be on your guard from two days from now onward. And keep this quiet.”

With that, she left the dining room and used the Floo to get back to Hogwarts. They could all find her in the morning if they had any problems, and if they did, well. She had a few new spells she wanted to test out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, let me know what you think! :) I just wanted to write some cute drabbles, and then they took on lives of their own.


End file.
